Two piece interconnect or matable connectors are well known in the art as exemplified by the Eurocard system which includes a pin connector mounted on the one printed circuit device and a receptacle connector mounted on a second printed circuit device and which mates with the pin assembly to electrically interconnect the two circuit devices. The contact elements in the pin and receptacle contacts are positioned in rows on one hundred (0.100) inch (2.54 cm) center lines; e.g., a system having ninety-six contact elements in housings 3.74 inches long (95 cm) would have three rows of thirty-two elements each. To increase the density of I/Os, additional rows of contact elements are added and/or the rows are made longer. This, of course, takes more space on the circuit devices which is objectionable in some situations.
It is now proposed to provide a high density electrical connector system to achieve higher density I/Os without sacrificing circuit devices real estate.